wrestlefansquizfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Boogeyman1996
Podstawowe Informacje Boogeyman1996 aka Boogey to użytkownik WrestleFans czynnie biorący udział w WrestleFans Quiz. Imię: Bartek Data Urodzenia: 09.12.1996 Statystyki Bilans Walk na WFQ: 9 Wygranych, 12 Przegranych WrestleFans Quiz (2010-???) Boogeyman1996 na pierwszych dwóch dużych quizach zdobywał kolejno 5 i 4 miejsce. Na TNT 1 walczył w 1 with 9 Match o WFQ Mid Card Championship jednak odpadł tuż przed finałem walki. Na następnym TNT: First Tag team Champions miał walczyć przeciwko WF Kliq razem z Zakim o pasy Tag Teamowe w 2 out 3 Falls Matchu. Jednak jego partner nie mógł się zjawić i ostatecznie Boogeyman zawalczył w Tagu z Salasem. Jednak pojedynek zakończył się wynikiem 2-0 (7-1, 7-3). Na WF TNT III zawalczył w Multiple Shoots Battle Royal ale spowodu lekkiego niedomagania zdobył dopiero 7 miejsce. Następne TNT to rewanż z WF Kliq. Tym razem jego partnerem był Skyp i walka zakończyła się wynikiem 13-11. Jego droga do pasów TT na tym się nie skończyła, bo na następnym TNT razem ze Skypem walczyli o pasy w Triple Threat Tag Team Matchu przeciwko WF Kliq oraz Maniekklordowi i King of Kings. Walka zakończyła się wynikiem 11-8-6 dla WF Kliq. Na TNT VI rozpoczął się Turniej King of Indys. W ćwierćfinale Boogeyman1996 zmierzył się z VebVe i wygrał aż 8-2. Walka ta była przełomem w jego karierze i pierwszą wygraną na TNT. I na następnym TNT dostał kolejny Title Shot na pasy Tag Teamowe. Mógł wybrac sobie partnera, którym został KL. I tak na TNT VII odbyła się walka StuPH i KTU, którzy już nie nazywali się już Kliq po tym jak t astajnai się rozpadła vs Marcin97 i Wojdyn vs Boogeyman1996 i KL. Marcin i Wojdyn nie zdobyli nawet punktu. Po 24 z 25 pytań był wynik 12-12 i Boogeyman odpowiedział na ostatnie pytanie dzięki czemu razem z KL'em zdobył pasy Tag Teamowe. Na TNT VIII: Holiday Brawl w półfinale King of Indys Tournament zmierzył się z CRT aka TLK co było ich pierwszym z wielu starć, które wygrał 10-3. Na następnym TNT po raz pierwszy bronił WFQ Tag Team Championship w Triple Threat TT Matchu przeciwko Zakiemu i Rock Bottomowi oraz Wojdynowi i Marcinowi97. Walka zakończyła się wynikiem 9-6-5 i KL z Boogeymanem obronili tym samym pasy. Na jubileuszowym TNT X walczył w finale King of Indys Tournament z Mr.Kubiko lecz przegrał 15-12. Następne TNT także było niepowodzeniem, bo w walce z KL'em przeciwko Quiz Generation Next (Mizter i Enzu) przegrali i stracili pasy. Na WF TNT XII: The End of Good Days walczył z Fake SinMakerem, który jeśli by przegrał musiałby ujawnić swoją tożsamość. Jednak Boogeyman odniósł kolejną porażkę. W 1/8 90s Tournament przegrał z Mr.Kubiko i odpadł z turnieju. Na TNT 14 w pierwszym Skyp Rules Tag Team Matchu odzyskali pasy WFQ Tag team Championship z KL'em wygrywając po dogrywce z Enzu i Mizterem i zostai pierwszymi w historii dwukrotnymi WFQ Tag Team Championami.. Na TNT 15 jednak stracili pasy na rzecz Miztera i Gotixa. Na TNT 16 dostali rewanż w 3 Way Tag Team Matchu przeciwko Gotixowi i Mizterowi oraz Skypowi i jego tajemniczemu partnerowi, którym okazał się być TLK. Walka zakończyła się zwycięstwem Skypa oraz TLK. Na następnym TNT stoczył WWE Match z TLK, który wygrał 9-6. Wtedy zaczął się pierwszy sezon WFQ NXT gdzie został mentorem Frytsa. Jednak jego ROOKIE odpadł jako pierwszy. Na WFQ TNT 18: Bad Time stoczył kolejny WWE Match, w którym sprawił wielką niespodziankę pokonując KTU 8-7. Następnie zmierzył się w Singles Matchu z TLK i przez pewne problemy przegrał 9-6. Na kolejnym jubileuszu WFQ zmierzył się ze swoim były partnerem KL'em i wygrał 14-6. Wtedy zmienił swój nick z Boogeyman1996 na Boogey. Po zakończeniu pierwszego NXT zgłosił swojego ROOKIE do drugiego sezonu. Tym ROOKIE był undertaker124. Zdobył także nagrodę Slammy jako najlepszy Tag Team razem z KL'em. Na noworocznym TNT dostał wielką szansę w Nr.1 Contenders Matchu for WFQ Championship z Kubiko. Jednak przegrał z Mr.Kubiko 13-7. Na ostatnim TNT 22 razem z KL'em wygrał ze Skypem i TLK dzięki czemu obaj zakwalifikowali się do Elimination Chamberu o WFQ Championship. Tytuły i Osiągnięcia: 2x WFQ Tag Team Championship /with KL Slammy Award za Najlepszy Tag Team w 2010 roku /with KL